


Pretensión de (in)felicidad

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [103]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blood, Breakfast, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Gifts, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Light Angst, Miscarriage Scare, Morning Routines, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Revelations, Skype, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 94] Donde lo bueno y lo malo se mezclan por igual.





	Pretensión de (in)felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Si han leído otros fics míos, sabrán quién es la doctora Dörfler ;D  
> También, lo de la caja en Finlandia es cierto. Un tema muy interesante por si les interesa leer más al respecto.

**Pretensión de (in)felicidad**

 

Porque lo inevitable también era inaplazable, Gustav y Georgie aprovecharon una cita concertada por los gemelos vía Skype para darles la noticia de que la bajista estaba embarazada y que el padre se encontraba entre los presentes, que dicho así hasta les hizo reír con nerviosismo, pero apenas aparecieron Bill y Tom en la pantalla las risas murieron y sólo hubo expresiones patibularias.

—¿Y qué tal Andreas? —Preguntó Georgie por cortesía, convencida de que las fracturas del rubio amigo de los Kaulitz debían ya de haber sanado y no les concederían más tiempo para prepararse—. ¿Ya le quitaron las férulas y entró a rehabilitación?

—Justo ayer fue al médico para eso, al parecer no quedó tan impedido como nos temíamos —respondió Tom, rascándose el matojo de barba que tenía por la manzana de adán—. Y precisamente esta mañana le envió a Bill unos bocetos en los que estuvo trabajando hasta la madrugada-…

—Excelentes, por cierto —agregó el menor de los gemelos con una amplia sonrisa.

—… por lo que no será precipitado decir que-…

—¡Por fin, maldita sea, por fin!

—… de una vez por todas tendremos ese _booklet_ terminado y el disco listo para salir a la venta a más tardar para diciembre.

—Vaya, ¿diciembre? —Repitió Gustav, que desde que Georgie le había revelado el mes en el que se encontraba, todo lo pensaba en función a sus trimestres, y diciembre sería cuando la bajista estuviera de cuatro meses y con un bulto considerable y ya difícil de esconder con la ropa—. ¿Tan pronto?

—¿A eso llamas pronto? —Refunfuñó Bill, que igual que su gemelo portaba una barba abundante aunque en su caso no tan masculina—. Un poco más y habría sospechado que el universo conspiraba en nuestra contra y que este disco estaba maldito, que no valía la pena que viera la luz del día…

—Uhhh…

Limpiándose una gota imaginaria de sudor de la frente, Gustav procedió a ver de reojo a Georgie, y con nerviosismo creciente comprobar que la bajista estaba rígida y con las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre su regazo. Un poco más y ella misma acabaría por dislocarse un dedo.

—Es gracioso que lo pongas así porque… —Dijo de pronto, sirviéndose de las palabras de Bill para romper el hielo y tener una frase de inicio que diera pie a lo que estaban por compartir—. Uhmmm…

—Lo digo en serio —siguió Bill, que ensimismado en los problemas a los que la banda se había enfrentado últimamente, estaba al borde del agotamiento—. Ni siquiera sé si tengo energías para soportar un último embate. Creo que a estas alturas ya nada me sorprendería y hasta me sentiría aliviado de saber que no es nuestra culpa, sino que el destino está en nuestra contra, o algo así…

—Tanto así que el destino… —Masculló Gustav, de nuevo pasándose la mano por la frente—. Oigan, chicos…

—Digamos que tuvieran que extraerles una muela —dijo de pronto Georgie—, ¿dolería más si fuera con cuidado o si lo hicieran de golpe?

—Con cuidado.

—De golpe.

Con Bill y Tom eligiendo opciones diferentes para una circunstancia en común, tanto Gustav como Georgie torcieron el gesto y se giraron hacia el otro para compartir una mirada de pánico en donde se preguntaban el uno al otro “¿Y ahora qué?” sin llegar a un veredicto que satisficiera a ambas partes.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Inquirió Tom, que a diferencia de Bill había estado más atento a su conducta y los había notado un tanto… ausentes. Casi distraídos, pero más bien era que su atención se encontraba centrada en otro asunto diferente al del disco.

—Sí, bueno, verán… —Georgie carraspeó—. Ahora que lo mencionan, eso de sacar el disco para diciembre no me da la impresión de ser tan buena idea. Seguro que todos nosotros preferiríamos pasar esas fechas con nuestros seres queridos y no dando entrevistas a diestra y siniestra, ¿no creen?

—¿Propones enero? —Gruñó Bill—. Porque adelantar todo para noviembre es precipitado. No es que sea imposible, y seguro que Andreas pondría todo de su parte así tenga que romperse otra vez un brazo pero-…

—¡No! —Intervino Gustav con más vehemencia de la que estaba permitido demostrar sin que por ello levantara sospechas—. Es decir… A mí tampoco me gusta diciembre para sacar un nuevo disco. No sabría explicarlo, pero… Nop. Diciembre debería quedar descartado.

Mientras que Bill arqueaba una ceja en un gesto muy característico suyo, Tom se atusó la barbilla y se dedicó a rebobinar los argumentos que acababa de escuchar.

—Vale, digamos que enero es nuestro mes… —Empezó Tom, pero Georgie no hesitó en intervenir.

—No sé… Enero es un mes bastante malo para la economía. Tantos gastos de fin de año no pueden ser buenos para las ventas de un disco, y menos ahora después de todos estos años de hiatus para la banda.

—Febrero —dijo Bill con determinación y un poco de ira contenida.

Gustav movió la cabeza de lado a lado. —Nah.

—¿Y qué, marzo queda descartado porque es el cumpleaños de Georgie y hay un cambio de estación? Joder —refunfuñó Tom, que al igual que Bill no alcanzaba a comprender qué estaba pasando.

Hasta hacía un par de semanas los cuatro habían estado en perfecta sintonía cuando acordaron sacar el disco antes de fin de año y no permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos y esa línea de meta, pero así como si nada habían cambiado de parecer, y unidos como un frente, hacían el perfecto contrapeso para formar dos bandos perfectamente marcados en donde nadie perdía, pero tampoco ganaba.

—Chicos… —Se humedeció Georgie los labios y miró por turnos a Gustav, a Tom, a Bill, y de vuelta a Gustav antes de centrarse en la pantalla de su portátil—. Hay algo que tengo que contarles…

—Tenemos que contarles —se incluyó Gustav con determinación patente en la voz, echando los hombros hacia atrás y preparado para lo que fuera con lo que tuvieran que enfrentarse.

—Ay, mierda —se lamentó Bill, deslizándose en su asiento y con una mueca de hastío—. ¿Cuándo terminaran mis desgracias? Me siento como el puto Job de la Biblia.

—Chist —le codeó Tom, que a diferencia de la reacción de resignación y derrotismo que estaba demostrando su gemelo, él todavía quería creer que cualquiera que fuera el problema que Georgie les planteara, tendría una solución adecuada.

No pudo haberse equivocado peor, puesto que mientras Georgie reunía valor y se resignaba a lo que sería una de las peores (sino es que La Peor, así, capitalizada) pelea dentro de la banda, fue Gustav el que de pronto estalló, y en un borboteo apresurado reveló la tan temida verdad:

—Estoy embarazado.

Que dicho así despertó reacciones que iban de la incredulidad (Georgie), a la risa mal disimulada (Tom) y a la seriedad absoluta (Bill). Por supuesto, ya que era hombre y ni por asomo capaz de engendrar vida en su interior salvo que no fuera una colonia de _e. coli_ luego de haber comido un kebab en un puesto callejero, su declaración no tenía sentido, o no lo tuvo hasta que segundos después Bill conectó las piezas del rompecabezas, y en una epifanía, vislumbró la verdad a través de la niebla.

A su favor estuvieron varias señales, como el mordisqueo de uñas al que sometió Georgie sus dedos, el que Gustav estuviera tamborileando los suyos sobre su rodilla, y por supuesto, al que estuvieran sentados lado a lado sin distancia, de modo que tal vez sus muslos se rozaban, aunque por lo reducido del foco de cámara lo que se apreciaban eran sus brazos pegados.

Esa cercanía de la que ya antes habían hablado los gemelos por su cuenta y en donde Bill había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no meterse donde no le llamaban so pena de tener que lidiar con los reproches de Tom, simple sospechas, de que pronto se volvieron una realidad casi tangible y palpable de no ser porque un océano se interponía entre ellos y Skype no había evolucionado a tal grado.

De cualquier modo, bastó para que la respuesta apareciera ante Bill y éste la codificara como era debido.

—¿Estás embarazada? —Preguntó a Georgie, y la bajista llenó los pulmones de aire antes de asentir una vez, apenas una cabeceada corta y veloz—. ¿De cuánto?

—Casi… un mes.

—¿Y Gustav es el…? Joder… —Se presionó Bill el tabique nasal entre dos dedos igual que había hecho David Jost cuando ellos todavía eran adolescentes y habían hecho de las suyas; una acción que hablaba bastante de la desesperación interna de quien lo hacía—. ¿Es una broma? Porque si es así, jajá, muy graciosa y todo, pero sigamos adelante con nuestras vidas, que tenemos un disco importantísimo por sacar al mercado y no hay tiempo disponible para desperdiciarlo así.

—Bill… —Le tocó Tom con una mano en el hombro.

En tanto, Georgie frunció el ceño y Gustav no hesitó en aseverar que él era el padre.

—¿Y quién más, idiota?

—Vale, fue una tontería de mi parte preguntar, pero… ¡Mierda! —Volvió Bill a exaltarse, y a punto de ser visibles fueron las chispas de electricidad que saltaron de ambos monitores.

—No es tan grave como parece… —Murmuró Georgie, aclarándose después la garganta para explicarse mejor—. Es decir, sí, el disco va a tener que retrasarse un poco, pero francamente no se trató sólo de mí, también hubo otros factores antes que yo que-…

—Ya —le interrumpió Bill con sequedad—, pero tú fuiste la cereza del pastel con esta noticia… ¿Es que acaso no saben lo que son los jodidos condones? Uno habría de pensar que después de todos estos años al menos tendrían nociones de anticonceptivos o lo que sea. Bah… Y el idiota soy yo…

Aunque aquella no había sido la caótica confesión a la que se habían imaginado Gustav y Georgie que se enfrentarían, no por ello marchó como la seda, puesto que Bill procedió a un monólogo de casi diez minutos de duración donde los llamó irresponsables, desconsiderados, locos de atar y otras tantas lindezas por el estilo que y aderezadas con palabrotas que sólo le habían escuchado pronunciar borracho.

Con todo, ni Gustav ni Georgie bajaron la cabeza, y sin molestarse en disimularlo se tomaron de la mano para enfrentarse a Bill juntos, si no en nombre como pareja oficial, al menos en acción como una.

—Joder, creo que me va a dar una migraña —se lamentó Bill al terminar, y con altas dosis de dramatismo tocarse la frente como si verificara su temperatura corporal—, pero… Ya qué. Lo hecho, hecho está, y el resto es… Inevitable. Doy por sentado que no lo habrán hecho a propósito para cabrearme, ¿o sí?

—Tanto así que a propósito —murmuró Gustav, que consideraba su apatía por los condones como la causa principal de que ahora mismo estuvieran con el agua hasta el cuello, pero omitió mencionarlo para no removerlas más.

—Supongo que… No hay más por hacer —dijo Bill, soltando un largo y profundo suspiro, que conforme salía de sus labios lo iba dejando hueco por dentro y desinflado.

—¿Qué? ¿Es todo? —Inquirió Gustav, que había esperado amenazas, gritos, un par de ofensas de calibre alto y hasta un golpe al monitor, y en su lugar se había topado no con absoluta comprensión tal cual, pero sí una resignación que no era propia del menor de los gemelos—. ¿No vas a decir algo como “¡Están fuera de la banda!” o “Yo tenía la razón y ustedes dos debían de mantenerse separados”? Son tus líneas, Bill. Úsalas.

Bill enarcó una ceja. —¿Y eso funcionaría para…? Bah. Ya están bastante mayorcitos para eso, y de cualquier modo no cambiaría nada. Georgie va a tener un bebé y tú eres el padre, ah sí, y el disco se ha ido a la mierda de manera indefinida… Mis peores temores se han confirmado en un mismo día.

—Oh, Bill, vamos —le pasó Tom el brazo por la espalda y lo atrajo contra sí—. De cualquier modo Andreas habría tenido que trabajar turnos dobles para tener el _booklet_ listo, todavía no hemos confirmado las fechas del tour, y no sé… Hasta puede que sea una señal de que hemos perdido el rumbo por tratar de llegar a la meta antes de determinado tiempo.

—¿Uh?

—Tal vez 2013 no era nuestro año para sacar un disco. Hubo bastantes señales…

—Los retrasos de grabación —dijo Gustav.

—Y ese fotógrafo ruin al que hemos demandado —gruñó Georgie, que era quien se encargaba de mantenerlos informados de ese litigio.

—Y no olvides al pobre de Andreas. De no ser por este disco, seguro que no se habría roto ningún brazo ni estaría yendo a rehabilitación tres veces por semana para recuperar las fuerzas —finalizó Tom, y un tic le contrajo a Bill la comisura de los labios por un segundo.

—Eso es asumir demasiada responsabilidad —masculló éste, pero de cualquier modo aceptando que sus argumentos eran de peso—. Es sólo que… No estoy acostumbrado a no salirme con la mía.

—Oh, pero lo harás —se apresuró Georgie a consolarlo—. Me refiero a salirte con la tuya. Un bebé no es para siempre-…

—Sólo hasta que cumple dieciocho y puedes sacarlo de casa sin consecuencias legales —agregó Tom con sorna—, o quince como Bill y yo cuando salimos Loitsche por primera vez.

—A lo que me refiero es —continuó Georgie con irritación—, es que sólo serán nueve meses de embarazo, ni uno más, y después-…

—¿Qué? —Le interrumpió Bill en esta ocasión—. ¿Lo traerás a las entrevistas y será el quinto miembro durante las giras? Eso no es realista.

—Perdona si me cuesta creerlo viniendo del hombre que viajó en el último tour por Europa con sus perros —gruñó Georgie—. Además, por algo existen las niñeras. No seré la primera madre que sale a trabajar, pero al menos tengo la ventaja de poder llevarme conmigo a mi bebé y pagarle a alguien más para que se encargue de sus biberones y pañales mientras yo no puedo.

—Joder, un bebé en la gira —farfulló Tom con los ojos grandes como platos. Procesando aquella imagen mental que amenazaba con agotar sus reservas de raciocinio, fue el mayor de los gemelos quien primero asimiló la sorpresa y pudo apreciar en toda su magnitud los cambios que un bebé acarrearía para todos ellos.

—Chicos, uhm… Antes de ir más lejos, debo de confesarles una cosa más… —Murmuró Georgie, y sólo la presencia de Gustav a su lado le ayudó a continuar.

Revelarles que estaba embarazada resultó más fácil de lo que había previsto, no así el hacerles partícipe de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, que incluían el aborto por el que pasó en mayo (del cual desconocía la paternidad del bebé) y que fue la causa central por la cual Henning y ella le pusieron punto final a su relación, su pérdida de periodo aunada a la ausencia de anticonceptivos, y por último las advertencias de su doctora de tomárselo con calma al menos durante el primer trimestre porque el suyo era un embarazo de riesgo moderado y si quería evitarse una segunda pérdida lo mejor sería reposar tanto como estuviera en su poder.

Anonadado, fue Bill quien rompió primero el silencio que se estableció entre ellos una vez que Georgie calló.

—¿Es en serio o has contado eso para que lo del disco quede en segundo plano?

—Bill… —Le previno su gemelo con tono de advertencia.

Gustav en cambio no fue tan suave. —Agradece que estas en LA y yo en Magdeburg, porque te habría roto la nariz por ese comentario, Bill. Lo juro…

—Hey —intervino Georgie como mediadora, un papel que desde los comienzos de la banda interpretaba a la perfección—, es una pregunta válida, y sí… No es que deba estar en cama 24/7 o que no me pueda valer por mí misma, pero debo tomarlo con calma al menos durante estos primeros tres meses. No debí de embarazarme tan seguido después de un aborto, pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás.

—No sé qué más decir —musitó Bill.

—Aleluya —le gruñó Gustav, aliviando la tensión entre ellos y provocando una corta risa en todos menos en Tom, que inquisitivo (al menos más que su gemelo), vio a través de Gustav y Georgie y metió el dedo justo en la llaga que ambos cargaban sin sanar.

—Vale, hasta este punto lo entiendo. Van a tener un bebé, Georgie es la madre y Gustav es el padre, no hay confusión al respecto, y el disco se aplaza al menos por una temporada, pero… —Tocando con la punta de su lengua el piercing doble que llevaba en el labio, lanzó la tan temida pregunta—. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?

Gustav y Georgie compartieron una mirada significativa pero permanecieron quietos en su mutismo.

—Es decir… —Insistió Tom, que no era del tipo de quedarse con la curiosidad en su interior—. ¿Están o no juntos ustedes dos?

—Es complicado.

—Define ‘juntos’.

Sus contestaciones, aunque cliché para el caso, no dejaban por ello de ser menos ciertas.

Tom al menos se tomó la molestia de analizar los significados ocultos de esas cuatro palabras que en conjunto revelaban un mundo a su interlocutor, y tras casi un minuto de silencio en donde unió las puntas de sus dedos en el aire y clavó su vista en el vacío que se formaba entre ambas palmas, asintió para sí una vez y dio su único veredicto.

—Ok.

—Pero-… —Dispuesto a obtener una respuesta más clara y concisa que se midieran dentro de los parámetros dicotómicos del ‘sí’ y el ‘no’, Bill se dispuso a intervenir, exigiendo con ello la verdad, que por más que se le examinara seguía sin ajustarse a sus estándares, y por lo tanto no se acoplaría a su visión particular en el asunto, pero Tom lo detuvo extendiendo el brazo que antes tenía sobre su espalda ahora sobre su pecho.

Formando una barrera entre Gustav y Georgie por un lado, y otra que los incluía a él y a su gemelo, Tom marcó espacio para que cada grupo tuviera la oportunidad de respirar sin problemas.

—No.

—Pero Tomi…

—No —insistió este en el lenguaje secreto que sólo ellos dos comprendían a la perfección (ni una década de conocerlos y haber trabajado codo con codo a su lado los había hecho fluentes a Georgie ni a Gustav), y Bill acató la orden de su gemelo sin rechistar.

—Ok.

Aliviado, Gustav exhaló la tensión acumulada, y Georgie a su lado hizo lo mismo de manera más notoria, llevándose después las manos a las sienes.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se alertó Gustav en el acto, preocupado por la repentina palidez que había atacado a la bajista.

—Creo que me ha dado un bajón de tensión —murmuró ésta apenas despegando los labios—. No es nada serio —y antes de que Gustav replicara que no era cierto, Georgie agregó—, pero me ayudaría beber un poco de agua.

—De eso me encargo yo, no te muevas —actuó Gustav con eficiencia y rapidez, dejando a Georgie sola frente a la cámara y a los gemelos impotentes observándola a través de su monitor desde el otro lado del mundo.

—No bromeabas cuando decías que debías tomarte las cosas con calma —balbuceó Bill, experimentando culpa y vergüenza por sus comentarios de antes donde ponía en duda la veracidad de Georgie y su diagnóstico médico—. Lo siento, yo no-…

—Cállate —protestó Georgie, no con maldad, sino con fastidio acumulado de los últimos meses en donde para Fabi y luego Gustav había sido una especie de lisiada que requería de su constante atención—. Estoy bien, y no lo digo para aplacar las voces de tu consciencia. No estoy de maravilla, tengo prohibido levantar peso extra al mío, tengo una dieta especial que incluye más hígado del que me gusta consumir, y no me hagan hablar de todas las vitaminas prenatales que tomo y que a media mañana me dan gases con sabor a hierro; no es divertido, eso se los puedo asegurar,  pero estoy _bien_.

Antes de que ninguno de los gemelos pudiera pronunciarse, Gustav estaba ya de vuelta con agua y Georgie bebiendo a sorbos pequeños.

—Si ese es el caso —dijo Bill al cabo de unos segundos, cuando Georgie iba ya por la mitad de su agua—, Tomi y yo estamos con ustedes en esto —aseveró el menor de los gemelos sin necesidad de consultarlo con su otra mitad, pues ni falta hacía, ya que éste demostraba la misma determinación—. Al… Al diablo con el disco. Esto va primero. De lo demás ya decidiremos cuando llegue el momento, pero hasta entonces que se joda el resto.

Con ojos húmedos, Georgie se lo agradeció.

—Viniendo de ti, eso lo significa todo —musitó Georgie, y Bill se acarició la nuca.

—Vale, pero no le menciones de vuelta, ¿ok? Rompe con mi estilo.

—Bill odia ser un sensible —le chanceó Tom, y eso sirvió para que el momento perdiera era solemnidad con la que ninguno de ellos quería lidiar en esos momentos.

—Supongo que si el bebé nace para… ¿Mayo? Mmm… —Empezó Bill a sacar cálculos—. ¿Cuánto es lo antes que podrías subirte a los escenarios?

—Ni idea —respondió Georgie—. Existe algo llamado la cuarentena, pero más allá de eso, no sé… Y en todo caso, mientras no pase este primer trimestre no quiero hacer planes de más por si acaso...

—Georgie… —Suplicó Gustav para que sus pensamientos no se fueron por esos derroteros, pero la bajista no se detuvo ahí.

—Hay que ser realistas, Gus… Negar el peor escenario posible no es saludable.

—Pero no es necesario ser tan negativos y vivir con miedo por un futuro que quizá no vaya a ocurrir, que eso atrae la mala suerte —intervino Bill con una falsa jovialidad, y eso dio pie a que la conversación se desviara a otros asuntos de la banda con los que tendrían que lidiar, entre ellos, el anunciar ante la disquera que su regreso a los escenarios estaba postergado al menos por un año.

—De eso me encargo yo —se ofreció Bill—, y ya les comunicaré su veredicto final.

—Tal vez debería hacerlo yo —dijo Georgie—, que después de todo, es por mi culpa que estemos hasta el cuello en esta situación y-…

—Nah —desdeñó Tom esa sugerencia—. Yo acompañaré a Bill y no se diga más, en tanto tú debes de reposar, y Gustav —se dirigió a su amigo—, tu obligación es cuidar de ella sin importar que tan ridículo, molesto o irritante sea su petición.

—Pfff —bufó el baterista, pero de igual manera estaba sobreentendido que así sería.

Y despidiéndose de una vez por todas, la videollamada terminó.

 

Adentrándose en septiembre y en un otoño que estaba por dar comienzo y que se manifestaba en madrugadas frías y noches con temperaturas dentro del rango de una cifra, tanto Gustav como Georgie intentaron acoplarse a una vieja rutina para la que ya no estaban más preparados.

Ahí donde en años anteriores habían salido temprano por las mañanas a correr juntos con Maxi a la zaga, desayunado juntos, ocupado el resto de su día en actividades diversas, y en la noche reunidos en el centro de la cama para un par de arrumacos que más veces que no acababan con ellos dos haciendo el amor hasta caer rendidos, en tiempo presente aquello era sólo un remoto recuerdo que estaba destinado a no volver jamás.

Aunque Georgie se empeñaba en afirmar que su salud estaba mejor que nunca, lo cierto era que al menos tres o cuatro veces por semana se levantaba mucho antes que Gustav a vomitar y después permanecía recostada en cama hasta después de las diez, que para ambos que eran madrugadores y criaturas diurnas, era toda una afrenta a su horario habitual.

De los desayunos abundantes a los que habían sido propensos ya no quedaba tampoco mucho, puesto que Georgie apenas podía pasar bocado, y por lo general se contentaba con una tostada untada en mermelada y una taza de té de manzanilla con el que aplacaba su estómago

Sus tardes en cambio podían variar, ya fuera saliendo a dar largos paseos en compañía de Maxi a un parque que se encontraba a los alrededores, pero no siempre se encontraba Georgie de ánimo para poner un pie fuera de su piso, y entonces era el turno de Gustav de hacerle compañía, ya fuera viendo una película, conversando, o en cama, donde su actividad primordial era leer alguna novela mientras la bajista dormía siestas largas que por completo alteraban su horario de sueño para la noche.

Tal comportamiento, según les corroboró la doctora encargada de Georgie, era normal. Su cuerpo buscaba adaptarse a los cambios, y dado que la bajista no tenía ninguna necesidad de trabajar de nueve a cinco o cumplir con otro tipo de obligaciones, el poder hacerlo sin interrupciones era lo que le había permitido continuar con el embarazo sin ningún tipo de problema. No que por ello le recomendara el reposo absoluto de cama, puesto que sugirió más paseos, más comida, y de ser posible, más alegría en su vida.

—La doctora mencionó algo de no estar sola durante esta etapa tan delicada —le comentó a Gustav luego de una de sus visitas a la consulta médica, y el baterista gruñó que ella no estaba sola, que para eso lo tenía a él, por lo que Georgie tuvo que explicarse mejor—. No, se refería más bien a nuestras familias. Cuando le conté que estamos esperando al final de este trimestre para darles la noticia me riñó un poco por ser tan cobardica. La doctora Dörfler es más de la opinión que el mantener esto del embarazo en secreto me está ocasionando estrés innecesario.

—¿Y es eso cierto?

—Un poco, sí —admitió Georgie—. Pero sabía que así iba a ser desde el inicio. Era una consecuencia con la que estaba dispuesta a convivir.

—Pues… Franny lo sabe, y por consiguiente Frederick, así que al menos con ellos no tendríamos por qué ocultar nada.

—También lo sabe Fabi. Se lo conté hace un par de días cuando hablamos por teléfono, pero… No es lo mismo. Con mamá no estoy segura de cómo reaccionaría, y tampoco es que mi interese gran cosa, pero en cambio con Robert…

—Ya eres mayor, y él ha sabido siempre darte tu espacio como adulta, más como un igual. No imagino que de pronto te grite o decida castigarte por dos semanas sin mesada o algo así —rió Gustav de su propio chiste, y Georgie le imitó.

—No, tienes razón… Pero no me gustaría darle esta noticia por teléfono, ni e-mail, ni nada de eso. Y además está ese otro asunto.

—Oh.

—Exacto. No es como si mi madre o Robert sean del tipo tradicional y que pongan el grito en el cielo cuando se enteren de que tú y yo… Bueno, que no estamos juntos ni nada por el estilo pero que aun así vamos a ser padres, pero tampoco creo que vayan a estar muy contentos que digamos…

—Y que lo digas… Mis padres sí se van a enfurecer conmigo —reveló Gustav en tono lúgubre y cargado de resignación—. Mamá sobre todo me reprenderá peor que aquella vez cuando la desobedecí por estar jugando con mis baquetas por la casa y rompí una de las primeras figuras de cerámica que ella hizo en su taller. Casi puedo escucharla decir que no me crió así, que está decepcionada de mí y de mi comportamiento, y que… Uhm, que debería hacer lo que es correcto. No estará molesta por el bebé, per se, sino por cómo se dieron los hechos.

—Las nuestras son circunstancias especiales —musitó Georgie, y sus ojos se empañaron de llanto con una facilidad que antes le habría resultado imposible. Parpadeando rápido para limpiar el exceso de humedad, Georgie masculló algo que sonó como "Malditas hormonas” y se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. ¿Podríamos pasar al supermercado por helado? Nada me apetece más ahora mismo que un gran tazón de helado de chocolate…

—Ok —concedió Gustav, obviando mencionar que esa sería la tercera vez en lo que iba de la semana en que Georgie tenía un antojo por chocolate sólo para después de un bocado rechazarlo en rotundo. Al parecer la bajista todavía no se percataba de ese patrón, pero Gustav en cambio sí, y estaba preocupado de las consecuencias que eso pudiera acarrear.

A fin de cuentas, por delante tenían todavía ocho meses más de embarazo, y muchas cosas podían ocurrir durante ese lapso de tiempo.

 

Para octubre, con dos meses de embarazo a cuestas, Georgie había bajado tres kilogramos de peso y no daba muestras de recuperarlos pronto con las náuseas y vómitos que ahora le aquejaban como un mínimo de cinco días a la semana. Acudir a su doctora no significó dar con una solución completa, pues si bien le prescribió a la bajista antieméticos y dieta seca durante las mañanas, también le advirtió que era normal pasar por esa etapa durante el primer trimestre, y que la pérdida de peso no se diferenciaba a la de otras mujeres en su posición antes que ella, así que se lo debía tomar con calma.

Georgie lo hizo, resignada, no así Gustav, que empezó a tener el sueño cada vez más ligero durante la madrugada, y era capaz de sentir cuándo Georgie abandonaba la cama y se dirigía a trompicones al sanitario.

Ahora que la bajista llevaba el cabello corto ya no había excusa ni necesidad de que él la acompañara, pero cuando Georgie se lo permitía, Gustav le auxiliaba al ponerse en pie, jalar la cadena del retrete, y tenerle listo el cepillo de dientes con una buena dosis de pasta dental. Después, era también quien le suministraba sus pastillas a las horas indicadas, y quien cocinaba teniendo en mente no sólo que los alimentos fueran los indicados, sino también del gusto de Georgie, que no cesaba de lamentarse al respecto.

—Lo siento, te juro que tus huevos al horno siguen siendo los mejores, pero ahora mismo… —Empujando lejos de sí el plato con huevos y tocino a un lado con el que Gustav la había sorprendido esa mañana, Georgie hacía esfuerzos por no devolverse al sanitario a vomitar el agua que había bebido y nada más, porque ya no le quedaba ni un resto de comida y aun así su cuerpo se empeñaba en expulsar hasta el más mínimo de sus contenidos, ya fuera la primera papilla de su infancia, jugos gástricos que le quemaban al salir por la garganta, o un trozo de intestino.

Luchando contra la reacción que el rechazo le producía, Gustav aceptó que no todo estaba dentro de su control, y deshaciéndose tanto del contenido de su plato como el de Georgie, sugirió cocinar algo más.

—Preferiría recostarme un rato —murmuró la bajista, que como prueba de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, tenía marcadas profundas ojeras alrededor de los ojos.

—Pero antes deberías de comer algo, lo que sea —insistió Gustav, y al instante recitó otras opciones que se le vinieron a la mente. Del amplio repertorio de recetas con el que le proveyó a Georgie, la bajista aceptó de mala gana un par de rebanadas de melón que Gustav prometió llevarle al cuarto.

Fue así como al cabo de unos minutos pasó a buscarla a su recámara, y encontró a Georgie recostada sobre un montículo de almohadas y con una manta sobre el regazo.

Gustav se abstuvo de enunciarse al respecto, pero lo cierto es que Georgie le daba la impresión de estar pasando por un embarazo peligroso no sólo para el bebé, sino para ella misma, pues de jovial y energética había pasado a abatida y apática, al punto en que ese era su tercer día sin ducharse y no daba muestras de querer quitarse el pijama para meterse bajo la regadera.

Lo peor de todo era verla hundirse bajo el peso de los acontecimientos a los que se enfrentaban solos, y no poder ayudarla porque no sabía cómo. Salvo por alimentarla y velar por su cuidado, Gustav se había quedado corto de ideas e impotente.

—Un poco más —le suplicó a Georgie cuando al cabo de cinco cubos de melón se excusó de más alegando que su estómago le pedía parar—. No te has comida ni la cuarta parte.

—Ya no puedo más, Gusti —murmuró Georgie, que con las mejillas desprovistas de color daba la impresión de estar en su lecho de muerte.

A regañadientes tuvo Gustav que desistir, y a punto estaba de retirarse cuando Georgie le pidió que se metiera a la cama con ella y la abrazara.

—Tengo tanto frío —se lamentó ella, acurrucándose más contra su pecho y arrebujada en una manta de lana que normalmente habría de salir en lo más crudo del invierno, no al inicio del otoño.

A Gustav no le cupo ninguna duda al respecto, puesto que Georgie había metido sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y sus dedos eran como carámbanos de hielo. Sus pies no estaban en mejores condiciones, y ningún par de calcetines hacían algo para remediarlo.

—Puedo calentarte una bolsa con agua —ofreció Gustav, pero Georgie en cambio lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Mejor quédate a mi lado. En un rato se me pasará, y entonces… podremos… salir a… pasear a Maxi y…

Con una facilidad propia de un infante para quedarse dormido, Georgie lo hizo, y su respiración acompasada no le proveyó a Gustav ningún consuelo, puesto que bien sabía éste que la inconsciencia era sólo un remedio temporal, y que al despertar Georgie seguiría tan cansada como en un inicio.

Aunque ya se había sincerado con Franziska respecto y ésta le había aconsejado paciencia absoluta para los baches que le presentaba la vida, Gustav seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento permanente que sólo vino a confirmarse un par de semanas después, cuando al volver del sanitario en la madrugada Georgie le pidió que la llevara al hospital.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —Saltó Gustav fuera de la cama, enredado con las sábanas y con medio glúteo de fuera puesto que su pijama se había movido de lugar.

Con una tranquilidad que contrastaba duramente a la mancha roja que llevaba en sus bragas, Georgie le informó que tenía un sangrado, y que necesitaba acudir el servicio médico de urgencias.

Esa madrugada se contó entre las peores de Gustav, que mientras aguardaba en la sala de espera a tener noticias de Georgie, había acabado por entrelazar los dedos y rezar con una desesperación que no conocía desde la niñez. Repitiendo un mantra de “¡Que estén bien, no permitas que nada les pase!” fue que Gustav redescubrió una fe que creía perdida del todo, pero que a la vez no se asemejaba a la religión bajo la cual había crecido dentro de su familia con cruces, letanías y domingos de misa, sino más bien una amalgama que se acercaba más a la comprensión de un poder superior, que él desde siempre había definido como destino, y bajo cuyos designios se encontraba sometido. A _eso_ le rezó, convencido de que se las debía, y que por una vez merecían felicidad sin condiciones.

Así fue como lo Franziska, y sin tanto preámbulo lo invitó a beber una café de la maquinita expendedora.

Aturdido recibió Gustav entre sus dedos el recipiente de cartón, que con todo, olía a chocolate y por lo tanto le recordaba a Georgie. Un rictus amargo cruzó su semblante, y Franziska no dudó en hacerle una promesa que no estaba dentro de su poder cumplir.

—Georgie estará bien, y el bebé también. Debes de tranquilizarte por el bien de ellos dos.

—Eso no lo sabes. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera los doctores que la atienden.

—En todo caso, de nada sirve preocuparte. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, y lo importante será cómo lo afrontarás, por ti, y por Georgie…

Como nunca le parecieron infinitas a Gustav aquellas horas en la sala de espera y con su hermana a un lado proveyéndole apoyo moral. A pesar de que Franziska en ningún momento se apartó, a Gustav le costó discernir su presencia, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos por culpa del cansancio, era Georgie quien inundaba sus pensamientos y los hacía insoportables.

Conforme fueron transcurriendo las horas y sin tener noticias de Georgie, Gustav comenzó a impacientarse y a mostrarse rudo con la empleada de mostrador, ante quien se había identificado como pareja y que se negó a concederle permisos de visita hasta que la propia Georgie los permitiera. Para entonces ya había salido el sol, y Franziska se mostraba indecisa entre acudir a su trabajo y dejarlo solo, o pedirse un día libre alegando problemas familiares.

—Puedes marcharte, estaré bien —dijo Gustav, pero algo en el tono de su voz le reveló a Franziska que no era cierto, así que por cuenta propia decidió quedarse y apoyarlo tanto como le fuera posible y él lo permitiera.

No fue sino hasta mediodía cuando tuvieron noticias por parte de la médica encargada de Georgie, y Gustav requirió de sujetarse al muro más cercano para no venirse abajo.

La mujer que los atendió y que estaría entre la tercera y cuarta década de su vida era pequeña y delgada, no el prototipo de quien se impusiera ante la multitud, pero lo cierto es que esa primera aproximación era errónea, porque con unos ojos verdes de gato que dominaban a sus interlocutores, la doctora Sandra Dörfler era una persona que se superponía al resto sin problemas.

—¿Gustav Schäfer? —Preguntó por él para confirmar su identidad, y Gustav asintió, tomando una bocanada de aire para enfrentarse a lo peor—. Puede estar tranquilo. La crisis ha pasado y la señorita Listing se encuentra estable y despierta preguntando por usted.

—¿Y el bebé?

—Hemos sido capaces de detectar su presencia por medio de un ultrasonido, así que de momento bien.

—Diox santo, joderrr —masculló Gustav, que se abrazó a su hermana y luchó con todo su ser para contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. A duras penas lo consiguió, y sólo porque su alivio fue pronto sustituido por el anhelo de encontrarse con Georgie—. ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

—Mejor que eso, más tarde podrá llevarla consigo de vuelta a casa. Esta vez con indicaciones estrictas de reposo absoluto y no salir de la cama si no es para acudir al retrete o ducharse. Más tarde les entregaré una lista con todos los requerimientos, pero hasta entonces, sígame por favor…

Sintiendo que atrás dejaba sus zapatos de plomo y que ahora caminaba entre nubes, Gustav acompañó a la doctora Dörfler hasta la cuarta planta del hospital y luego de ahí a mano derecha, donde en uno de los cuartos privados se encontraba Georgie en compañía de otras tres mujeres con las que compartía sala.

—La visita es de diez minutos máximo, pero la dada de alta será a las quince horas, así que les pido sean breves y guarden las demostraciones de amor para después —dijo la doctora al despedirse, y Gustav se quedó con la extraña sensación de que le habían hecho una broma con el rostro y tono de voz más adusto que hubiera conocido jamás.

Haciendo a un lado el mundo, Gustav se acercó a la cama de Georgie y no hesitó en tomarla la mano que tenía laxa sobre su regazo y que en el dorso tenía puesta la vía intravenosa. Pálida, aunque no tanto como horas atrás, Georgie sonreía a pesar del hilo de lágrimas secas que todavía le surcaban en las sienes.

—Hey… —Le habló Gustav con dulzura.

—Hey… —Respondió Georgie por igual, esbozando una mueca de dolor cuando al querer reincorporarse una punzada en el vientre bajo se lo impidió.

—No te muevas —le pidió Gustav—. Todavía estás delicada.

Procediendo a explicarle lo que la doctora Dörfler le había dicho, Gustav después se vio interrogado con respecto a los hechos de la noche anterior, empezando por dónde había dormido, si había comido algo, y si se había encontrado solo.

—Menos mal que Franziska te acompañó —suspiró Georgie con alivio—. Apenas su pude dormir pensando qué ocurriría contigo.

—No era yo quien estaba hospitalizado —murmuró Gustav—. Dormí a ratos en la sala de espera, y sólo porque Franziska se mostró muy persistente, así que ahora me duele un poco el cuello. Pero en general estoy bien.

—¿Bien o… _bien_? —Le retó Georgie a confesarle la verdad.

—No como el bien que me estuviste dando estos últimos días, pero bien, supongo. Bien a secas.

—Vale, lo siento… Yo… —Georgie se humedeció los labios—. No quería preocuparte innecesariamente. Y ahora la doctora Dörfler me ha vuelto a reñir por ignorar las señales que enviaba mi cuerpo, así que no volverá a ocurrir. Lo juro.

—Tendremos que aprender a ser más honestos el uno con el otro —pidió Gustav, y Georgie apretó su mano.

—Eso dalo por hecho.

Pronto terminó su visita, y Gustav recibió de Georgie la orden de ir a ducharse, cambiarse de ropa, comer algo, y sólo después volver por ella. Aunque el baterista se mostró renuente a ello, una olfateada a su camiseta en el área de la axila lo convenció de lo contrario, y a su vez él le aseguró que estaría puntual por ella a las tres en punto, despidiéndose luego con un beso que atrajo la atención de las otras pacientes en la sala.

Porque luego del bajón de estrés y adrenalina le atacó una sucesión de bostezos, Franziska se ofreció a conducir a Gustav a donde éste lo requiriera, y fue así como acabaron en el piso de Georgie, donde Gustav ahora tenía una mayor parte de sus pertenencias, y en donde de paso iban a coger una muda de ropa para Georgie, puesto que su pantalón de pijama con sangre y camiseta sin sostén no era un _outfit_ con el que la bajista quería salir al público.

Mientras Gustav pasaba por la regadera, Franziska se ofreció a empacar la ropa de Georgie y también una jarra de café para ambos. Al salir vestido y con el cabello todavía húmedo se topó Gustav con que su hermana había ido un poco más lejos al cocinarles a ambos un desayuno magro de cereal con leche, pero de eso a nada…

Sentándose a comer y de paso perdiendo el tiempo mientras daban las tres, Franziska fue quien mencionó una cuestión importante que hasta entonces le había pasado olvidada a Gustav.

—Sé que tú y Georgie están esperando a llegar al segundo trimestre antes de tomar alguna decisión definitiva, pero… ¿Han siquiera hablado del tema?

—Tendrás que ser más específica que eso, Franny —pidió Gustav con la cuchara en el aire y repleta de Cheerios manzana y canela.

—Bueno… Es que este departamento es un poco pequeño para ustedes tres. Cuando el bebé llegue… Uhm, no parece que sea un área adecuada. Tendrían que empezar a ver con tiempo si se mudan a un sitio más grande, o quizá compran juntos, o-…

—Detente ahí, Franny —le paró en seco Gustav, que entendía a la perfección las intenciones de su hermana, pero también cómo éstas discrepaban con la realidad—. A duras penas he conseguido que Georgie reconsidere nuestra relación, o más bien, falta de relación cuando pase de trimestre… No me quiero ni imaginar cuál sería su reacción si le empiezo a hablar de mudarnos juntos o hasta casarnos si antes no somos nada.

—Son bastantes cosas juntos, sólo que novios, al menos de momento no es una de esas… Y el hecho de que van a ser padres juntos debe contar. No me digas nada, sólo piénsalo —le pidió Franziska cuando Gustav estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para replicar—. Sé que tratándose de ustedes lograrán salir de este bache.

—Vale, si tú lo dices…

 

A tres días de haber vuelto a su piso y “Convertirse en una maldita lisiada”, en palabras de Georgie que apenas toleraba estar en cama día y noche sin descanso pero que acataba las órdenes de su doctora con una férrea determinación, la bajista estaba malhumorada y harta de sus circunstancias actuales, y ningún esfuerzo por parte de Gustav logró borrar lo fruncido de su ceño.

Ni siquiera el paquete que les llegó directo desde LA, cortesía de Bill y Tom, y que Gustav habría esperado que mejorara el ánimo de Georgie, pero por el contrario, lo empeoró y de la manera más espantosa.

Al romper el sello y al abrir la caja de tamaño grande que estos habían empaquetado para ella, Georgie se topó en primer lugar con una mantita de bebé en pálido tono amarillo, y su desasosiego no hizo sino crecer conforme fue extrayendo los contenidos de la caja y se topó con una colección de prendas, pañales de tela, productos de aseo personal minúsculos, gorritos, zapatitos, guantes miniatura y un gran sinfín variado de objetos más que al terminar de salir de la caja sumaron un amplio conjunto.

Dentro venía también una carta, y con los labios tensos en una fina línea, Georgie la leyó sin poder evitar romper a llorar.

—Par de idiotas, los voy a-… —Los maldijo Gustav, pero Georgie le detuvo y le entregó la nota.

—Léela —pidió con la voz gruesa.

Con grandes dosis de escepticismo porque de Tom y Bill se podía esperar cualquier cosa, Gustav comenzó a leer:

 

“Hola a los nuevos padres. Tom y yo hemos investigado qué regalo hacerles y que trascendiera más allá de lo que el dinero pudiera comprar, así que después de investigar un poco hemos descubierto que en Finlandia a las madres primerizas se les entrega por parte del gobierno una caja de cartón en donde adentro contiene todo lo que el bebé necesitará al nacer. Tom es quien más leyó al respecto, y al parecer Finlandia es el país con la más baja tasa de muertes de cuna y cosas así, todo por dormir dentro de la caja, ¿se lo pueden creer? Habría que ver si también incluye un hechizo mágico o algo así. Wikipedia tiene un artículo genial al respecto, por lo que tras comprobar en una lista qué es lo que esa caja contiene, armamos una por nuestra cuenta y se las enviamos con los mejores deseos para que este bebé (Tom dice que es una niña y yo que un niño, así que… ¿Gemelos, quizá? Así habría uno de cada uno y nadie estaría equivocado) venga al mundo preparado para enfrentarse a todo. En sí nuestro regalo no suplirá todo lo que pueda llegar a requerir el resto de su existencia, pero al menos es un comienzo, y nuestra manera personal de decirles que los apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas. Con gran cariño y afecto, Bill & Tom Kaulitz.

P.D. No olviden mantenernos al tanto.”

 

—Wow… —Musitó Gustav, doblando la carta en dos y depositándola dentro de la caja, que vista ya vacía contaba con una base mullida que en efecto la convertía en una especie de cuna. Esto quedó patente y comprobado apenas rompieron el papel de embalar que la recubría y descubrieron que tanto por dentro como por fuera venía forrada de un simple estampado con ositos.

Pero más allá de sus buenas intenciones, estaba el hecho de que Georgie se había mantenido renuente a dar por sentado que el embarazo se lograría hasta término, y en esos momentos temía Gustav por sus reacciones.

—Georgie… —Atrajo su atención, hasta entonces abstraída en una de prenda de cuerpo entero que se cerraba con botones de presión y tenía al frente el dibujo de unos balones coloridos. Recorriendo con sus dedos la suave tela, la bajista lloraba en silencio—. Puedo guardarlo todo donde no lo veas y-…

—Es realmente considerado de su parte, ¿no lo crees? —Le interrumpió éste, sobrecogida por un gesto que jamás habría esperado de los gemelos—. Todo es tan bonito y de buen gusto, y… Es el primer regalo que recibimos, que el _bebé_ recibe…  

«Eso es porque nos contamos con los dedos de una mano quienes estamos enterados», pensó Gustav, pero se abstuvo de mencionarlo porque sonaba a reclamación y lo que menos quería era preocupar más a Georgie.

Pasando a sentarse a su lado en la cama, Gustav cogió uno de los pares de calcetines lanudos que venían en el paquete y tuvo que contenerse para no tocarse el rostro con ellos, pues su tersura era tal que se sentían como hechos a partir del algodón más puro.

—Tenía la impresión de que sería de mala suerte el comprar cosas antes de estar segura de que este embarazo no se malograría, pero… No puedo vivir con miedo de que algo malo pueda ocurrir en los próximos siete meses… Me volvería loca.

—El estrés podría no ser bueno para ti o el bebé —dijo Gustav, y Georgie se sonó la nariz.

—No, ciertamente no… Y nada bueno puedo salir de esto si en lugar de estar feliz por lo que tengo ahora mismo me lamento por un quizá que jamás llegue —agregó Georgie con un suspiro, enjugándose los ojos y buscando una sonrisa, que aunque trémula y débil, estaba presente.

Por su parte, Gustav se vio contagiado por su cambio de actitud, y aceptando el espacio que Georgie le concedió a su lado en la cama, juntos se dispusieron a enfrentarse a las dificultades con una nueva visión, pero sobre todo, con la certeza de que no estaban solos, sino acompañados por el otro, Y bajo ese manto de seguridad cobijándoles fue que encontraron paz.

Temporal y todo, pero paz.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
